


Smiths and Wesson... and Winchesters?

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Extreme Underage, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	1. The Smiths

Dean Smith tried to be a good man, he really did, but fuck he knew that what he’d been doing lately made him wrong. It wasn’t like he had ever intended this on happening, never in a million years could he have forseen that this was how his life would turn out. But then again, life hadn’t turned out like he expected it to.

It all really started back when he was in high school, if Dean wanted to be honest with himself. He should have known better, should have used a condom while fucking his beta girlfriend, Meg, but she had insisted that she was on birth control, and he’d believed her. Only to have her show up a few months later, after dumping him for an older alpha, letting him know she was pregnant and that her fiance wouldn’t raise Dean’s baby. 

He’d barely graduated high school before the baby was born, a small boy who Dean named Samuel. Things were rough for the first few years, Dean worked and raised his son, only going to college after Sammy started kindergarten. Sammy was a bright child, full of life, always having this big smile on his lips, dimples on his cheeks almost ever present. 

It was rough going for a while, but Dean made it work, doing the best he could for the two of them. Dean didn’t date, he really didn’t have the time for it, what with school and work and raising his darling little boy, but he didn’t really miss it even. He’d had plenty of offers, he was an attractive young alpha after all, but he turned them all down. Sammy was his priority, and Dean wasn’t about to bring someone else into the house and distract him from his boy.

Oh sure, Dean got lonely sometimes, but he dealt with it. He didn’t wanna risk bringing anyone around his son that might end up hurting the boy. It might have something to do with the fact that when Sammy was 4 a simple blood test had revealed that the boy was an omega, and not an alpha like Dean or a beta as Meg had been. Dean was overprotective of his son, and with good reason. Everyone knew that omegas matured a bit faster than their alpha and beta counterparts, most of them hitting puberty and going into heat for the first time before their 12th birthdays.

Dean didn’t trust other alphas around his son, going as far as deciding to homeschool Sammy when he turned 10. He knew he was being paranoid, but Sammy was his world, and he wasn’t about to risk his little boy getting fucked by some young alpha when he was far too young to be in that sort of situation. 

When Sammy was 11 when he went into heat for the first time and it was one of the hardest weeks of Dean’s life. On one hand he wanted to be there for Sammy, hold him through the worst of it, get him into a cool shower when he got overly warm due to the heat coursing through him. But on the other hand, his inner primal alpha was demanding he take the omega as mate, demanding that he bred the little bitch, filled his sweet little hole with his seed. 

Dean tried to keep as much distance between himself and Sammy that week, even though his son wanted to be by his side almost constantly. After it was said and done Dean took Sammy to the doctor’s and had him put on suppressants. They wouldn’t stop Sammy’s heats but they would make it impossible for him to get pregnant. 

And for a few months things are fine. And then Sammy goes into heat for the second time. And it’s worse this time. Dean literally has to leave for a couple days, lock Sammy alone in the house, because he came so damn close to just stripping the boy and fucking his sweet little ass. And it hurts that he can’t trust himself around his own son, but Sammy smells so fucking good, and makes Dean just want to lose control. But he behaves himself, riding out Sammy’s heat along with him, wishing he was stronger, that he was a better man, that he hadn’t thought about fucking his own son. But he can’t change the fact that those thoughts are there.

Dean prepared for Sammy’s next heat, going as far as buying his son some toys to help him through it and taking vacation time to take Sammy out to his family’s cabin out in the middle of no where. Dean would be able to get away from his son for long periods of time when it got too intense to stay with the boy, and he wouldn’t worry about some alpha breaking in when he left Sammy alone. Besides, Sammy always loved swimming in the small lake the cabin was on, and the cool water would probably feel good when his body got over heated.

And hell, it seemed to help. Except... except Sammy had developed this little habit of fucking himself on his toys in the middle of the living room, or out on the back porch, or pretty much anywhere Dean would be able to catch him. Dean spent most of his time at the cabin in a state of constant arousal, so fucking hard that he almost climbed into bed with Sammy on more than one occasion. After they got home Dean found himself going out to a bar and picking up a random beta male, fucking the man’s brain’s out, crying out his son’s name as he came. 

He refused to think about where things were headed, refused to admit that he wanted his only son. Omegas usually weren’t born as a result of and alpha/beta mating, more than likely the child would be born either alpha or beta, but in the rare cases that an omega was born it wasn’t uncommon for something to happen with their alpha parent, especially if they were raising the omega offspring alone. Dean refused to allow that to happen though, refused to betray his son’s trust and take his virginity, even though Sammy’s face plagued his dreams nightly, and it was Sammy’s face he saw every time he touched himself.

Everything came to a head when Sammy went through his next heat. It was shortly after his 12th birthday, and once more they were out at the cabin. They’d spent a few days just relaxing before it started. Dean had been asleep, only to be woken by Sammy’s desperate whimpers coming from next to him. Seems like Sammy had climbed into bed with him at some point during the night.

“Daddy, please, hurts. Help me,” Sammy whimpered, practically climbing on top of Dean now that he was awake.

“Sammy, come on, you gotta go back to your room, Baby Boy. I can’t... I can’t help you.”

Sammy seemed to break down even more, grabbing Dean’s face, “Can’t or won’t. Need you. Please, Daddy, I’m burning up.”

“Sammy...” whatever else Dean was about to say was cut off by Sammy kissing him roughly. Dean could tell the boy had no experience with this, but having an omega, an in heat omega, kissing him like Sammy was was enough to break down all his resistance. He grabbed Sammy roughly, flipping them so he was leaning over the whimpering boy. “We do this, we do it my way, Baby. You got that? You do what I say, when I say it.” And as right as the words felt coming from his mouth, there was still that little voice in the back of Dean’s mind screaming at him, telling him to stop this before it went any farther. He was Sammy’s father, and here he was seriously contemplating taking his son’s virginity.

This was the worst thing he could have ever done, but the way Sammy was looking at him, watching him with those big, pleading hazel eyes melted him. He couldn’t help himself, not when it came to Sammy. He’d fought his developing feelings for the boy for months now, and fought them hard, feeling like he was the lowest of the low. No alpha would look down at him for doing this, but Dean knew the majority of the population would. He looked into Sammy’s eyes once more, almost begging his son to tell him no. 

But Sammy nodded, panting hard. The moonlight made his naked body look even more enticing, the fine sheen of sweat covering his skin glistening in the pale light. 

Dean cursed, pulling back just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before leaning back down onto the boy. He fisted his hands into Sammy’s hair, kissing him harshly, before trailing a line of kisses down the boy’s neck, sucking hard at his perfect flesh, leaving dark marks on the boy’s skin. “So fucking beautiful, Sammy,” Dean whispered, looking up into Sammy’s eyes.

Sammy’s eyes were wide with lust, and the way he kept biting his lip made Dean want to just take him then and there. But Dean wasn’t going to just fuck Sammy, oh no, he was gonna make this good. This wasn’t going to be a rushed fuck, like Dean’s own first time had been, this was going to be good and right, and Sammy was never going to forget this. Dean ran his hand down Sammy’s chest as he leaned back up to kiss Sammy once more.

God Sammy was so hard, leaking already the second Dean wrapped his hand around the boy’s shaft. “Like this, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean whispered against his lips, “Like having your daddy touch you?”

“Please, Daddy!” Sammy moaned, arching up into Dean’s touches. “Alpha...” the word was drawn out, ending in a moan as Dean let go of his cock, slipping his hands between Sammy’s spread legs. 

The boy was so wet, slick pouring from his hole, soaking into Dean’s sheets. He couldn’t be upset though, as that fact was going straight to his cock. “Gonna be a good little bitch for me, Sammy? Gonna take it like a good little omega?”

Sammy nodded frantically, voice lost to him as Dean slowly entered his dripping hole with three fingers. It didn’t hurt matters that Sammy had been using the toys his father had gotten him not only during his last heat, but on an almost nightly basis. He wanted this, needed this, needed to feel his alpha inside of him, feel him pounding away at Sammy’s virgin hole, needed to feel his knot swelling inside of them, tying them together. He whimpered as Dean began to thrust his fingers in and out of his body, the sound of his fingers moving around in the slick filling the air.

Dean needed to be inside the boy, but as much as he needed to have his cock buried inside of Sammy he needed to taste him first. Needed to know what his son tasted like. He moved until he was between Sammy’s legs, shoving the boy’s knees against his chest. God the scent was almost overwhelming, pure, rich, untainted by anyone else’s scent, clean and enticing in a way that had Dean’s mouth watering. He grabbed Sammy’s ass, burying his face between those two perfect globes, tongue snaking out to lap at the slick pouring from Sammy’s hole.

Sammy was whimpering, crying out Dean’s name, one hand fisted into the sheets, the other running through Dean’s hair, messing it up. He kept begging, pleading for more, “Daddy, please, need more. Dean, alpha, please need your cock, give me your cock,” but his father seemed to ignore those words. So Sammy said the next thing that came to mind, “Mate, breed me, please, knot me.”

Dean growled against Sammy’s flesh, pulling away with a wet squelching noise. He pulled away, hushing Sammy when he whimpered in protest, only gone long enough to shuck his sleep pants off and crawl once more between the boy’s legs. He grabbed onto Sammy’s hips, smiling down at the boy as he entered him in one hard thrust. He practically purred with contentment as Sammy wrapped his legs around his thighs, eyes rolled back in pleasure as Dean began to fuck him slowly. 

“Such a good boy, Sammy. Daddy’s good boy. My good little omega, perfect little mate. Gonna fill you up, Baby Boy, fill you all up with my come. Mm, gonna knot your pretty little ass so good, Angel. Fuck, gonna breed you when you’re older, Baby. Fill you up, get you pregnant. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Sammy?” each word was said on a thrust into the boy’s body. And fuck if it wasn’t tighter than Dean had expected it to be, but then again, Dean had never fucked an omega before.

Sammy moaned, hands clawing at his father’s back, nodding in agreement. He was past the time for words, unable to think of anything but the pleasure that was coursing through him. He stiffened on Dean’s next thrust, coming hard, covering both of their stomaches with his spend, and yet he stayed hard, it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. His father was whispering such filth in his ears, and Sammy was loving it. He loved the way his alpha, his mate, his father was so much larger than him, covering him completely, filling him to the point he felt like he was going to tear in two, and yet he still wanted more. “Please,” he whimpered, clenching around Dean’s shaft, trying to will the man’s knot to form.

And fuck if the way Sammy was clenching down on him wasn’t enough to start the process. Dean could feel his knot beginning to swell, each thrust into his boy taking a little more work than the last. By the time it was fully formed and pushing into Sammy’s body, both of them were shaking. Sammy was whimpering, clawing at his back, whining with frustration and want. Dean wasn’t so far behind him, he could feel his orgasm approaching, so much more intense than any other he had ever had. 

Sammy moaned, another orgasm being ripped from him, the feeling of his alpha’s knot rubbing continuously against his prostate making it hard to concentrate on anything but sensation. He kept his eyes open as much as he could, watching his father’s face intently. God this was more intense than he thought it would be, the toys had been nothing compared to the feeling of having an actual alpha inside of him. And the fact that it was his beloved father doing this, being this for him, had him so worked up that he could barely breathe. He loved his father, his alpha more than he thought was possible, and even though many would find this wrong and distasteful, Sammy knew he would never give the man up.

Dean yelled out in pleasure as his orgasm peaked, his cock flooding Sammy’s willing body with his seed. He kissed his son’s neck, biting down onto his shoulder, breaking the skin, marking Sammy as his. He could hear Sammy whimper and moan, but a glance at the boy’s face proved that the noises were happy and not out of pain. Dean knew they’d be tied like this for a while, his cock pumping come into Sammy’s hole again and again, so he grabbed his boy gently, rolling them until Dean was on his back, Sammy laying against his chest. Sammy’s whole body was shaking, warm to the touch. Dean knew this wouldn’t be the only time they did this, he’d end up taking Sammy again later, again and again until the heat had run it’s course. 

And he knew that he would never give his boy up, Sammy was his. A small part of Dean was beginning to realize that Sammy had always been his, that things had been building to this ever since the moment Sammy was placed in his arms, small and crying. It still wasn’t right, though, Sammy should have been able to grow up and find someone else, but it was too late now. Sammy belonged to Dean, and nothing was going to change that fact.

Now that his primal instincts were settling down, Dean worried. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, to apologize for betraying Sammy's trust like this, for using him like this when he wasn't in control of himself. He worried that when Sammy's heat was over that he'd hate Dean for taking advantage of him, for taking something from him that could never be returned. But Sammy seemed happy, resting his head on Dean's chest, much like he had done when he was younger. Dean kissed the top of Sammy's head, praying that he hadn't messed things up too much, that his son wouldn't hate him for this.


	2. Wesson

Sam Wesson had always known something was wrong with him, something was off about him. He was a freak, a kinky bastard, but he couldn’t help it. Sam never was attracted to betas or omegas, only alphas did it for him. Which would have been fine, except Sam Wesson was an alpha himself. That made life a bit rough for him.  
When he was in high school he kept his preferences to himself, not wanting the hate and aggression he knew would come his way. It wasn’t normal, an alpha being attracted to alphas that is. No one blinked about two male betas getting involved, or two female betas for that matter. And omegas? Fuck, they could sleep with whoever they wanted, alpha, beta, omega, and no one would blink at it. But being an alpha who only got off on having another alpha fucking them, knotting their tight hole that wasn’t designed to take something like that? That was unthinkable.

Sam dated beta females in high school, keeping pretty much to himself. His longest relationship was with a girl named Jessica, and they had barely done more than kiss, but she was also his best friend who knew about his sickness and perversion. Sam could have settled down with her, and would have been relatively happy, but Jessica was going places, and he wasn’t about to hold her back. He had been sad when she left to go to Stanford, but it was her dream school and he wanted the best for her. Unfortunately the day he dropped her off at college would be the last time he ever saw her, as he found out later that she died in a freak accidental fire a few years later.

After parting ways with Jessica, Sam found himself going to clubs that catered to his sickness. He had been terrified and nervous the first time it happened, but by the end of the night he was bent over the back of this couch in the back room, eyes rolled back in pleasure as some random alpha thrust into his body. It had hurt, but at the same time had been exactly what he had needed, and he felt alive for the first time ever.

And after hearing of Jessica’s death Sam had gone into a bit of a downward spiral, jumping from bed to bed, being taken by as many different alphas as he could. He had loved Jessica, truly loved her, but she hadn’t been what he had needed, she couldn’t be what he craved for, and he knew that. It didn’t make her death any easier on him, but in time he slowly let go and finally let himself mourn, staying celibate for a few months before he even contemplated hooking up with anyone else.

Sam knew how to pick them, knew just which alphas got off on taking another alpha. He’d never gotten it wrong. But fuck if he wasn’t lonely. Mindless fucks were great, but he wanted a relationship, and every single alpha who had taken him as he needed left almost immediately to return to their perfect little beta or omega mate. It hurt, but what was Sam to do?

He was the sick one, the pervert. Had he been the one fucking other alphas, taking their tight holes, no one would have blinked, no one would have given a shit, but since he was the one taking it? That made him low and worthless and beyond contempt. But Sam didn’t care, and why should he, it was just how he was, how he was born. It wasn’t that the occasional beta or omega did it for him, but not how alphas did.

Sam spent the next few years moving around from place to place, never settling in too long anywhere. He didn’t like the almost constant questions he received as to why he was still single, it wasn’t as if he could just openly say that he wasn’t interested in betas or omegas, people would and did treat him harshly when they found out about that. Sam was an attractive young alpha and he tended to attract quite a few of the unattached betas and omegas wherever he went, and as much as he tired, as hard as he longed to be normal, he just couldn’t, so he continued his semi-nomadic lifestyle, taking work wherever he could.


	3. Smiths... again

Dean had tried to ignore the way Sammy had been looking at him lately, trying to ignore the way his son seemed to be even more attached to him than normal. But it was getting so damn hard. After Sammy’s heat had ended the boy had closed off for a while, and Dean let him be. He was broken inside, feeling as if he had destroyed the trust between them, feeling as if Sammy now hated him for saying yes. But then one day things changed, and Sammy was almost constantly at his side, giving him small little smiles, always touching his arm, his back, finding excuses to be close to Dean.

Dean wasn’t sure what was going on in his son’s head, but he refused to ask. If there was something Sammy wanted to say to him he’d let the boy do it on his own time, not when Dean wanted him to speak. Dean couldn’t help his thoughts though, couldn’t help the way that Sammy’s naked body was what he saw when he closed his eyes, that the memories of Sammy’s moans, the way he moved under Dean, the way he felt around Dean made Dean get off so easily. Dean wished things could go back to normal, that he could be around his son and not want to strip the boy and shove him down onto the couch and just take his sweet little hole.

But Dean waited, waited for Sammy to tell him what was wrong, waited for Sammy to tell him that what they had done had been horrible, or maybe that he had liked it. Dean refused to pressure his son, to force a relationship between the two of them, even though all he could think about lately was how good and right it had felt having Sammy in his bed, having a sort of companionship he hadn’t even realized he had been missing.

He was sitting on the couch, going over some paperwork when Sammy came into the room with this little half smile on his face. Sammy rested his head onto Dean’s shoulder, biting his lip in a way that was way too distracting. He sat there silently staring at Dean until his father set down his paperwork and gave his full attention to Sammy. “Something wrong, Baby Boy?”

Sammy bit his lip again, nodding, “Kinda, Daddy. I... I love you.”

Dean placed a kiss on his son’s forehead, “I love you too, Sammy.” ‘more than I should,’ his mind continued.

“No... I LOVE you. I... I keep thinking about what happened at the cabin. Keep wishing that it wasn’t just because I was in heat. Keep thinking you must hate me for pushing you into that.”

Dean looked Sammy in the eyes, seeing the sadness there. He cupped Sammy’s face with his hands, gently brushing away the few tears that had started to fall down his son’s face. “Baby, don’t think that way. I love you. I do. It isn’t just because of your heat, it was never that. I would never hurt you like that. I thought you regretted it, hated me for forcing myself on you.”

“But you didn’t... how could you think that?”

“Sammy, you were in heat. You weren’t thinking clearly. And I... you may have begged me, but I took advantage of the situation. I should have said no, had I been a better man I would have. But I love you so much, Sammy, you’re my world.”

Sammy leaned forward, placing a simple kiss against his father’s lips. “Wanted it before I went into heat, Daddy. Wanted you.”

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, reaching out and grabbing Sammy by the hips, pulling the boy onto his lap. Sammy felt so right on him, like he was made to be this to Dean. “Love you, Sammy. And I know I shouldn’t want you, that I shouldn’t touch you. You’re so young, but I can’t help myself. I want you. Can’t stop thinking about you. Close my eyes and I see your face as you came for me.”

Sammy let out a little moan, trying to move even closer to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, rocking his ass against his father’s lap. He could feel his arousal slicking his passage, soaking into the fabric of his pants. Sammy could feel his father was getting hard, and moaned once more, “Daddy, please. Want you. Wanna be your Good Boy. Fuck me.”

Dean groaned at Sammy’s words. He could feel the wetness seeping into his pants from Sammy, could feel how hard the boy’s cock was against his stomach. Dean stood, grabbing Sammy’s ass, not even having to tell the boy to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him into the bedroom and laid him down gently onto the bed. He looked down at the sight before him, the way Sammy’s face was flushed with want. But unlike the first time they had made love, and every other time during the following week, the boy’s eyes didn’t hold that semi-crazed, almost glazed over look that had killed Dean inside just the smallest bit. He could tell that Sammy wanted this, that he truly wanted him, that it wasn’t just hormones driving him to mate with the nearest alpha, something Dean had been starting to believe was the case.

Dean slowly began to undress Sammy, taking his time to kiss him gently. He wasn’t going to rush this, this was how it should have happened, slow, gentle, showing Sammy how loved he was, not just taking him hard and fast. By the time Sammy was naked he was moaning so prettily, his head moving back and forth on the pillows, biting his lips, begging Dean for more. Dean hushed him with a kiss, pulling away long enough to slowly undress himself. He could see the love and lust in Sammy’s eyes intensifying as each article of clothing was removed and tossed to the floor.

Dean crawled back onto the bed, kissing Sammy once more, running his hands down his son’s body. He slowly worked his way down Sammy’s neck, licking and kissing the pale, perfect skin, brushing his lips lightly over the almost completely healed bite mark on Sammy’s shoulder, his bite mark, his claim on the boy. He shuddered with want, but refused to rush things, no matter how prettily Sammy was begging for more. He made his way down Sammy’s chest, teasing at the boy’s nipples, licking and gently biting them until Sammy was whimpering beneath him.

“Like that, Baby Boy?” Dean asked, looking up at Sammy’s face.

Sammy nodded, biting his lip, “Yeah. Feels good, Daddy. More?”

Dean laughed lightly at the hopeful tone in Sammy’s voice, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before moving down the boy’s body once more. He gently kissed Sammy’s navel, smiling as the boy squirmed and moaned at the touch. Sammy’s erection was brushing against his jaw and Dean smiled up at Sammy once more before he moved down to take the hard length into his mouth.

Sammy practically bucked off the bed when his father took his cock into his mouth. It was beyond incredible, the feelings his father was making him feel. He moaned, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair as he sucked him hard and fast, setting a pace that has Sammy seeing stars. And all too soon Sammy is coming in Dean’s mouth, moaning out his father’s name, sobbing because it feels so damn right.

Dean licked his lips after he pulled off of Sammy’s cock, smiling at the blissed out expression on the boy’s face. “Feel good, Sweetheart?”

Sammy nodded, at a loss for words. 

“Mm, good, Baby. Gonna take care of my boy. Don’t deserve this, Sammy. You deserve more than me.”

Sammy had the most confused look on his face, “But I want you. Don’t say you’re not what I deserve. Please, I love you, need you, want you.”

Dean took a shaky breath, leaning up to kiss his son softly, “God... can’t deny you anything, Baby. You’ve always been my world.”

Sammy grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I know... I know you wanna draw things out, but I need you in me. Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

Dean shook his head. Before Sammy could complain he whispered in an awe filled voice, “Not gonna fuck you, Sweetheart, gonna make love to you.” He kissed Sammy once more, loving the breathy little moans that Sammy made as they kissed. “So perfect, Baby. So damn perfect.” 

He gently shoved Sammy’s legs apart, settling himself between the boy’s spread thighs. Dean cupped the side of Sammy’s face with one hand, kissing his son gently as he slowly entered him. He was tighter than he had been the last time they had done this, but Dean knew that was only because he wasn’t in heat at the moment, but still Dean was able to enter him with little resistance. Sammy’s hole was dripping wet, making it easy for Dean’s cock to slip inside his tight passage.

Dean cursed when he was fully inside of Sammy, moaning his son’s name. It amazed him how right this felt, how perfectly made for him Sammy seemed. “Jesus, so good,” Dean said softly, kissing along his son’s neck.

While it had felt incredible when his father had done this a few weeks earlier, it was nothing compared to the way it was making Sammy feel now. This wasn’t just some hormone fulled mating, it was something more, something pure in a way Sammy didn’t have the words for. Now that his body wasn’t being assaulted by the incessant need to have an alpha inside of him he could fully appreciate the act. “Daddy, fuck, so big,” Sammy moaned, pleasure obvious in his voice.

Dean began to thrust slowly in and out of Sammy’s body. This was a first for him, all his previous encounters had been rushed or just an excuse to get off, but this... this was something much different. Dean didn’t want to rush things, didn’t want to get off too quickly. This was about Sammy and his pleasure, not Dean’s, though all too soon he could feel the familiar feeling of his knot beginning to swell. While it was true that alphas didn’t need to knot their lovers to achieve orgasm, there was something so intense, so fulfilling about doing so, about tying themselves to their partners.

Dean knew that he was going to knot Sammy, that he was going to flood the boy’s body with his seed, filling him until it was dripping out of him and onto the sheets beneath them, and he didn’t have a problem with that. Each thrust took a little more effort to reenter Sammy’s body, and the boy was trembling with want. Dean cursed as his knot fully entered the boy, reaching up to wrap his hand around Sammy’s cock. It only took two pulls to have Sammy coming over his hand, covering both of their stomachs. Dean didn’t let go though, knowing full well that he could get Sammy hard again quickly and have the boy come at least two more times before they had finished.

Sammy moaned through his orgasm, clawing at his father’s shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. He could feel Dean’s cock pulsing inside of him, flooding his insides with what felt like gallons of semen, though he knew that was a bit of an exaggeration. He cursed and bucked as his father stroked him into another three orgasms, the whole time filling his body with his seed. By the time Dean was pulling out of him Sammy was exhausted, a happy little smile on his face. “Can we do that again sometime?” he asked sleepily, trying not to yawn and failing miserably.

Dean grinned, rolling them so that Sammy was resting on his chest, a position that was becoming quite common for the two of them. “As often as you want, Baby Boy,” he replied, placing a kiss onto the boy’s forehead.

Sammy gave a sleepy little sound of contentment, resting his hand onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean could tell he was asleep almost instantly, and as much as he wanted to follow Sammy into slumber his thoughts kept running through his head. That small little voice kept telling him that this was wrong, and yet he shoved it away. Sammy wanted this, he wanted this, they weren’t hurting anyone by doing this. With that thought firmly in place Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Sammy wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
